My New Chicago
by xobooknerdox
Summary: Everyone tells me I'm trouble. I am. I want what I want. But what they don't see is why I'm trouble. I have a past that will change the way I see things forever. Maybe Marcus didn't see that back then; it's too late now. Set in Tris' point of view!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone tells me I'm trouble. I am. I want what I want. But what they don't see is why I'm trouble. I have a past that will change the way I see things forever. Maybe Marcus didn't see that back then; it's too late now.  
Okay, so maybe i dropped out of college, lost my job an hour ago, and didn't pay the rent so I lost my house, but I do have a meaning in life. Because of my loss in sociality, a lot of people like to give me a dirty look. Especially when their with their children, with their eyes they're telling me you're giving a bad example to my children! Ha! I know what the meaning of life is while you're trying buy it with your fancy cars. But guess what, you can't buy it. It's free; if you earn it.  
Look, I didn't mean to spill the coffee all over my boss. Maybe I did, okay so it was totally on purpose. He earned it. He treats everybody like garbage and yells at everyone for an "its" instead of an "it's". So after he dismissed Mr. Wilson for incorrect grammar, I pretended to trip over my heels and WHOOPS! My coffee covered boss was staring right at me. He said pack your stuff and hit the road so I did.  
I am currently walking to my favorite spot in Central Park. Central Park reminds me of the park in Chicago where my mom introduced me to her new boyfriend, Marcus. At first he was nice but the Sunday my mom left to work, he abused my physically and mentally. He whipped me, burnt me and insulted me in ways you couldn't imagine. I laugh bitterly when I remember my favorite part of my abusive life. My moms job took her to Hawaii for two weeks and Marcus abused me, burnt me and treated me like his own personal slave. My mom came home early and was exposed to Marcus' abusive side. He held her at gunpoint and threatened her that if she told anyone about this, he wouldn't think twice about killing her. Long story short, my mom was forced to marry Marcus and soon enough Marcus beat her as well. My mom left and I was left behind the Marcus Monster. At age 16, I ran away. I saved up some money to catch the next flight to NY and I left my life back in Chicago. I know I hurt a lot of my childhood friends when I left without telling them, but I know the one I hurt the most was Tobias. He was basically my flashlight in the night. He always helped me out when Marcus left to clubs. Tobias was always there for me.  
Someone clears their throat in front of me.  
"Excuse me?" I say politely looking up at familiar blue eyes.  
"Sorry to bother you but I would like to ask you if you know someone by the name of Beatrice Prior?" The stranger asks.  
"You're talking to her. Have we met?" I ask politely.  
"Bea?! Oh my gosh, I thought we would never find you!" He says as he lifts me up and pulls me into a hug.  
"Um . . . Do I know you?" I ask pushing him away.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't look like Tobias anymore, do I?" He asks.  
"Tobias?! What in the world? What . . . How . . . Are you here, like standing right here next to me, like right now?" I ask poking him.  
"Um, I'm pretty sure I exist." He says.  
"You said earlier 'I thought we would never find you'. By we, what do you mean?" I say cautiously.  
"Well, Christina and Will were begging me to come. Zeke was coming anyway and Uriah came as well as Marlene. Forget about them how are you?! You look very tired. Are you eating well?" He says.  
"I'm fine thank you and yes I'm very tired. I just ate a sandwich before . . ." my voice trails off.  
"Before what?"  
"Before I got fired from my job 3 hours ago." I say as plop down on the bench groggily.  
He sighs and calls Zeke over. Zeke comes sluggishly but when he sees me his eyes light up.  
"TRISSY!" Zeke yells as he envelops me in a hug. "I missed you so much! You're like my little sister. Do you have any idea how worried I was when Four told me you were missing?!"

"Four?" I ask with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh sorry, Tobias. But don't call him that in front of Christina and Will and all those children. They only know him as _Four."_

"Okay. Do you think I need ear mufflers for when Christina sees me?"

"She just did," a voice says from behind me. I turn and sure enough my first best friend is staring back at me.

I run up to her and she embraces me. She lets out a loud sob next to my ear and when I pull away I see tears in her eyes. I laugh at loud and touch my cheek and realize that I've been crying and when I blink again, I am back at the chasm, my favorite place to be. And Tobias looks at me with sinister eyes. He pushes me and I fall back and feel the metal bar hit my spine. Zeke pushes me and I fall.

Then I wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update but with the condition my dad is in I had to take him to his appointments and stuff like that *takes deep breath and smiles* anywho on with the story**

 _Tobias looks at me with sinister eyes. He pushes me and I fall back and feel the metal bar hit my spine. Zeke pushes me and I fall._

 _Then I wake up._

I bolt awake and grab a handful of sheets. I grab my phone on the nightstand and look at the time.

 _4:37 am_

I groan and bury my face in my pillow. I actually thought Tobias would come look for me. How stupid can i possible be. He never liked me. Well, he did, but he probably has a girlfriend by now. And he probably isn't thinking about me 24 hours a day, 7 days a week like I am. _Cause you're stupid and ugly and I child. You look like a 16 year old when in reality your 24. Who in their right mind would like you?_ I look down at myself and see that the voice in my head is right. I am built like a child. I am ugly and-, I shake my head. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and put on one of my sweatshirts that are two sizes too big **(AN:/ anyone else does that? No? Ok.)**. I slip on some tights and grab my phone and walk into my godmothers living room. I turn on the tv but keep the cable off. I lower the volume and then turn on the cable. I go to channel 3 when I hear footsteps in the doorway. I turn around and see my godmother, Tori, standing in the doorway her bathrobe around hugged tightly to her shoulders.

"Child, what are you doing?" She asks irritated but sleepy.

"I woke up from a nightmare and couldn't fall asleep. TV seems like the only thing that can take my mind off these dreams. Plus I'm 18, three more years till I'm allowed drugs. Child who?!" I say matter-of-factly.

"Alright. No need for sassiness. I want to watch tv. Scoot over. There is no way that you're going to make me fall back asleep; oh which reminds me, I got you another job interview at five in the afternoon."

"Tori," I whine like a five-year-old, "I don't wanna go!"

"Too bad, so sad and other childish comments!" She teases.

I go on my phone and play Candy Crush **(AN:/ okay, I promise this is the last time I will interrupt but come on, is anyone else tired of the soda version of candy crush? I mean the game was fine before why ruin it by adding acid and sugar to the mix? Back to the story!)**. After losing all my lives unheroicly, I get on Facebook and uptake my status. _Is anyone else up?_ I lock my phone and put it aside and join Tori as she watches Criminal Minds. My phone goes off and I see that Christina has liked my comment. I inwardly let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Yay! I'm not the only one!_ I grab my home and see that 18 people have already like it. Damn. If this is going to start happening I'm going to wake up at midnight and post pictures to get internet famous. I scroll through the my news feed and see that Zeke and Shauna has gotten engaged. There's photo of Zeke on one knee and Shauna is looking startled but joyful at the same time. And Zeke says, _Say hi to Shauna soon-to-be Pedrad._ I smile and show Tori.

She turns her head but keeps her eyes glued on the tv. It takes five second before she looks at my phone creep and she smiles, forming crinkles in the corners of her eyes.

"About time! Those two kids are perfect for each other," she says distantly, "I remember when Ezekiel was born. I was the first one to hold him after his parents. And Shauna, she was a different story. You always knew she had potential. She was so smart!" She laughs. "Zeke had like, a clown in his heart. Always joking. But he knew when to keep his mouth. When I saw them about 7 years old playing in pit together, I knew they were meant to be. But I pushed the thought back. Mentally scolding myself. 'Seven years old?! Tori, have you gone out you're mind?!' I told myself. But look where it has gotten me."


End file.
